We may have lost the game, but I found you
by Mimms
Summary: As much as I'd love to play quidditch, there is this part of me that would be terrified as soon as I got in the air. So the OC Sabrene Lionel stemmed from that. And the fact that anyone who says they didn't have a crush on Oliver Wood is a liar. ;) This is a pretty old piece of writing.
1. Chapter 1

This whole thing is more fluff than actual romance and it's a pretty old piece that I'd been unsure about posting for a long time. If you see any mistakes (especially spelling and/or grammar), tell me! PLEASE! So I can fix it.

I don't own anything although I wouldn't mind owning a certain quidditch captain, haha. ;P Reviews are loved. :)

* * *

"Hullo, Oliver. Glad you're awake."  
Oliver Wood opened his eyes and peered through blurry eyes at a girl from his year who was sitting on the edge of his hospital bed. She was another fellow Gryffindor, that much was obvious. Only five inches shorter than his 5'9", Sabrene Lionel had brown eyes and dark auburn hair to match. Faint and few freckles dotted the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. Her lopsided smile tended to be contagious and as foggy minded as Oliver was, he found himself smiling back weakly.  
"I'm Sabrene Lionel. You and I share a few classes. Professor McGonagall asked me to fill you in on how the game went and to give you these. You've been out for four days, Wood. That bludger you took to the head must've done some real damage," she teased lightly, handing him a small stack of papers.  
"It's the important homework. It's all mostly potions and two History of magic essays."  
Accepting the papers, he groaned and flopped his head back against his pillows, wincing as he did. Sabrene bit back a grin and stood up.  
"If you need, I can help you with the homework," She said as she started to leave. Suddenly he jerked back up.  
"Wait, you didn't tell me how the game went." He looked genuinely worried that she would leave without telling him. She sat back down on the bed and he let out a sigh of relief.  
"Who won?" he asked quickly. Sabrene blew a lock of hair out of her face. Oliver picked up pretty quick on the fact that she was stalling. She took and let out another breath before answering.  
"Wood, no one blames you, but we lost. The game went down hill after you got knocked out," Sabrene said apologetically. Oliver squeezed his eyes shut and winced, suddenly noticing the terrible, pulsing, throbbing in his head.  
"How badly did we lose?"  
"Um, 120 to 40," she whispered, biting her lip. Oliver groaned again and rubbed a hand over his eyes wearily.  
"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news." Sabrene got up to leave and this time Oliver let her. When he opened his eyes again to ask her if she could get him something for his headache before she left, she was already gone, leaving only a pile of homework as proof that she had been there at all. He left the hospital wing in time for dinner that evening, where he saw her again.  
She was sitting with a few girl friends of her's farther down the table from where he usually sat but he didn't approach her and she didn't see him. Well, he thought she didn't see him anyway. She had, in fact, noticed him, but hadn't wanted to approach either. She was tired of trying to be friends with people and have them treat her like shit. She wasn't sure if he would be like this, but she figured, why take the chance?  
In between one of their classes a few days later though, Sabrene had partially changed her mind and she approached Oliver.  
"Hey, how's your head?" she asked. His two friends, a boy and a girl who were probably on the quidditch team but she wasn't sure, slipped away. Oliver reached up to rub the side of his head, wincing when he touched a tender bruise.  
"It's okay. Still kind of battered and bruised, but I'll live," he said. She smiled. She liked the way he spoke. Soft, and Sottish. Not originally being from the UK, she didn't have that kind of accent.  
"Good. You'd better live. We've a game on Friday and Tiana won't shut up about how Gryffindor lost last time."  
"Tiana? She's Slytherin then?"  
"Yeah, we came to school together and got sorted into different houses. She's becoming more and more like her house every day. It's irritating really. Anyway, you sure you're alright?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hey, does your offer still stand?" he asked, sounding a little embarrassed. Sabrene raised an eye brow in question and they began to walk to their next class, one of the few that they shared: potions.  
"What? Help with homework?"  
"That one. I can never seem to find the time in between classes and Quidditch practice."  
"You do seem to spend a lot of time planning and re-planning your Quidditch plays. Are you free after dinner tonight or do you have more planning to do?" He smiled at her hesitant teasing, said he was free and asked if the library was a good place to meet. She agreed that is was. They entered the dungeon and took their seats as the Professor entered.  
They went their separate ways after class and didn't see each other until dinner that evening because Oliver had to cancel their study session when the Quidditch team had an emergency practice and very long meeting afterwards.  
Sabrene had been sitting at the Gryffindor table in between a girl and a boy she had seen in the halls and shared a class or two with but didn't know very well, for a while, but couldn't take it anymore so she got up and walked down the aisle between two of the tables, heading in the general direction of the common room.  
"Hi, Sabrene," Oliver said as she passed him. She paused and blinked, startled at having heard her name. Her eyes roamed the backs of people's head until she found Oliver.  
"Oh, hello Oliver," she said, smiling, abet a bit tiredly. She wasn't annoyed that he had canceled on her, but she did really want to just go sleep for a long while. Her head was beginning to pound. She mildly wondered what was wrong.  
"Come sit," he offered, motioning to a seat beside him. Sabrene bit her lip, hesitating, debating on whether to accept or not. He motioned again as the person beside him scooted down and she reluctantly sat down beside him in the now empty place.  
"Have you eaten yet?" he asked, nodding at the empty plate in front of her. Sabrene shrugged.  
"Wasn't hungry," she said truthfully with a shrug. Oliver shook his head and Sabrene gave him a "what?" look as he took a bite of food.  
"You girls and your not eating," he teased, taking another bite. She picked up a clean fork up and reached past Oliver's elbow to spear a piece of roast beef off his plate.  
"Hey!" He exclaimed as she popped it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before smiling pleasantly at him.  
"You were the one who complained about my not eating, so you are so very kindly allowing me to pick off your plate."  
"Am not," he muttered, but he let her snag a bit of potatoes and another bite of meat off his plate, before dessert replaced dinner on the tables. She sighed and placed her fork back down on the table, beside a still clean plate. Her stomach cramped painfully and Sabrene pressed her hand over her stomach, hoping but failing to ease the pain.  
"What dessert do you want?" he asked. Sabrene pursed her lips and finally shook her head. "I don't want any." "Yes, you do," Oliver answered, scooping some pudding onto his plate. She shook her head again.  
"I really don't, Oliver, but thanks anyway. Now what did you want to talk to me about? You wouldn't have just had me sit here if you didn't have a reason." Oliver shrugged and pushed his pudding around his plate with his spoon.  
"I dunno. You looked kinda lonely and I figured...that, well...what does it matter? Also I wanted to apologize for having to cancel tonight." He seemed a little flustered and now it was Sabrene's turn to shrug.  
"Don't worry about it. A better time will come up. And I like having answers, that's all. Yours was not a very good one."  
"It was an answer wasn't it?" Oliver mumbled around a spoonful of pudding. Sabrene smiled, wanting to laugh but knowing that would hurt her stomach too much to be worth it. Also, she didn't want to offend Oliver by accident.  
"Sorry about having to cancel. I really would like help with the homework, it's just...Quidditch is really important to me."  
"I understand," Sabrene answered, putting her chin in her hand and resting her elbow on the table. "I'm kind of tired this evening anyway. So come find me when ever you've got an hour or so free. I'll see you around, Wood." Sabrene got up and left rather quickly, before Oliver could say anything. The pounding in her head was getting worse. She hoped she wouldn't pass out like the last time this had happened. Or throw up.  
At the thought of being sick out in the hall, where anyone could witness it, Sabrene hastily slipped into the girl's bathroom, closing the door firmly behind her. Feeling dizzy, she leaned her back against the door and tried to slow her breathing. In through her nose, out through her mouth. This always seemed to work, helping to settle her nerves and calm the sick feeling swirling around in her stomach, but it always made her want to yawn. In the middle of a yawn that reminded Sabrene how tired she was, someone stuck their head through the stall door to her left and spoke, starling her.  
"What's wrong with you?" Sabrene jumped a mile and nearly shrieked.  
"Myrtle! Don't do that! Stop doing that!"  
"Doing what?" Moaning Myrtle asked sweetly in her high pitched voice.  
"Sneaking up on me," Sabrene told the ghost, when in truth she minded it very little because Myrtle almost never caught Sabrene off guard.  
Myrtle giggled and rose up in the air before diving into the toilet of the stall she had previously been occupying. Sabrene cringed, hearing the water splash onto the floor, but also thankful because it meant that Myrtle would leave her alone for a little while. Sabrene walked over to one of the sinks and looked at her reflection in the slightly warped mirror. She looked tired, her pale skin making the dark circles under her eyes look like bruises. Sabrene moaned and leaned down to rest her head on her arm on the edge of the sink. Oliver had seen her like this. Brilliant.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have something to tell you about Quidditch, but more importantly I hear you've got a new seeker, Wood," Sabrene said as she approached the Gryffindor quidditch captain. Oliver grinned when he saw her, but his exuberant smile was partly due to the fact that he did indeed have a wonderful new seeker: the one and only Harry Potter. But also because Sabrene was here.  
"Yes, we do and we will win the quidditch cup this year. That I promise you," he said seriously. Sabrene laughed and he looked at her curiously. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and caught his eyes.  
"What?" She asked, stopping, her smile faltering. Oliver stopped too. He reached forward to untuck the curl of hair, his face a breath away from hers. For a moment, Sabrene thought he might kiss her, but he didn't; he pulled away at the last second, leaving behind an awkwardness that hung between them like strung out laundry.  
"Umm, what...what were you going to tell me? About quidditch," Oliver asked nervously, trying to smooth things back over.  
"Umm, yeah. I-you have to win the cup. Tiana won't quit rubbing it in my face that we lost last year," Sabrene answered, trying to get her heart to quit fluttering and the blush on her face to fade.  
"She's that Slytherin friend of yours, right?" Oliver asked carefully, trying to hide the fact that he wasn't quite sure which friend of Sabrene's this one was.  
"Was. She was that Slytherin friend of mine. She's been being a right bloody git lately so I haven't spoken with her in almost two weeks now. It's funny how you can know someone for years and then you suddenly realize how horrible they really are. I mean, I've known this girl since before Hogwarts, since we were both eight. How does a person change like that?" Sabrene turned to walk backwards and face Oliver.  
"I dunno, Sabrene. That's never really happened to me honestly," he answered, wincing as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He hasn't mean for that to sound so much like he was blaming her for her friend issues. Sabrene wasn't bothered though.  
"Good. I don't want that to happen to you. You're too nice for that." Sabrene blushed again after saying that but Oliver only smiled his usual smile. They were quiet for a while until Oliver spoke suddenly.  
"Why don't you join the quidditch team?" he asked. "You've got a good head for knowing what the other team is going to do. I'd just need to see how well you fly."  
Sabrene stopped walking and the blood drained out of her face, reminding him how pale she really was. Sabrene's fingers tightened around the book in her hands until the skin over her knuckles was pulled taunt and it was white as snow, making a matching set with her face.  
"I-I can't," she whispered. He stopped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She jerked her head up to look at him.  
"Why not, Sabrene?" he asked gently. She shook her head sharply, a little color returning to her cheeks.  
"I can't fly, Oliver. I barely passed the class on it my first year here. I was...no offense to the kid, but I was Neville Longbottom bad at flying, if not worse. I haven't gotten on a broom since my first year, so I haven't gotten any better." Oliver raised an eyebrow in question and she raised one right back at him.  
"You couldn't be that bad," he protested. She smiled ruefully.  
"I am though."  
"Why? You've got to have a reason."  
"I do. I'm terrified of heights, that's why. I fell off a roof of a very tall building when I was little. That sorta made my fear hundreds of times worse. I was nine then."  
"Hmmm..."  
"I don't like the sound of that, Wood. What's going round and round inside your pretty little head?" Sabrene teased, reaching up to rap the side of his head with a knuckle. He said nothing, merely grinned and refused to say a word about it, so Sabrene let it drop. She thought Oliver had too until a few days later.

"Oliver? Where are we going?" Sabrene laughed. "Would you just let me look already?"  
"Nope. And we'll be there in a minute. Actually, we're here now." "Where is here?" Sabrene pulled Oliver's hands away from her eyes and froze. She looked at Oliver over her shoulder.  
"The quidditch field? What are you up to, Wood?" She asked suspiciously. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, hugging her tightly. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she leaned back against him, smiling despite the sinking feeling she was getting in her stomach.  
"Do you trust me?" he asked in her ear. She shivered and almost regretted her answer as soon as she said it. Almost.  
"Yes."  
"Good." Oliver reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around her but stayed behind her. "Then don't freak out when I tell you that I want you to ride a broom." Sabrene stiffened until her spine could've been easily compared to a stiff board.  
"Please don't ask me to ride a broom by myself, Oliver. Please," she whispered. He touched his lips to her cheek in a soft kiss, which although Sabrene quite liked, only worried her more.  
"I won't. I want you to ride a broom with me," he answered, which relieved a few of her fears but created new ones as well. Over all, the negative out numbered the positive about this idea of his. She took a deep breath and held it in as she bit her lip.  
"Oliver, please don't make me do this," she whispered but by now he had slipped away to grab his broom and return.  
He got on the broom and motioned with one hand for Sabrene to join him. Taking her tiny steps nice and slow, she reluctantly approached Oliver.  
"Come on. I promise we won't go very high. And I won't let you fall."  
"If you saw so," she said stiffly.  
Sabrene carefully got on the broom, positioning herself in front of Oliver. He slipped his arms around her and placed his hands over her white knuckles ones on the front of the broom.  
"Relax," he said quietly in her ear. "You're going to be fine."  
"I can't do this."  
"Yes you can. On three, we'll push off. Ready?"  
"No!"  
"One-"  
"Oliver!"  
"Two." "I can't do this!" "Yes you ."  
Sabrene squeezed her eyes shut and made a scared squeaking noise when she felt the ground drop out from under her feet. Her death grip on the broom handle grew tighter and she began to tremble.  
"Bree, we're barely higher than your height off the ground. Open your eyes." She carefully pried her eyes open one at a time and found that Oliver had been telling the truth (of course he had, when had he ever lied to her?). She was hovering about six feet above the ground which was not quite a foot above her height. Well, they were about six feet off the ground.  
"Lean forward just a little-there you go! See? Is that so hard?" Oliver asked when she managed to set the broom moving forward. She grinned. This wasn't so hard. Maybe she could do this after all... Oliver lead her through basic broom riding but after a while, she stopped thinking about that. Her mind was fixed on the fact that he was sitting awful close to her and his hands had moved from being over hers to behind them, his arms very close to her. He kept his chin nearly resting on one of her shoulders so he could see and talk in her ear if she needed to know something.  
"Do you want to go higher?" he asked. Terror struck her and just like that, she lost the little confidence she had gained. It was as if she had been miles up in the air and had looked down. She started freaking out and the broom began to jerk so badly that Oliver barely kept them from crashing into a nearby wall. Both of them fell off the broom in time, rolling a few feet after, but the broom hit the wall head on. It didn't damage itself, but something else was terribly damaged. Sabrene's pride.  
She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her blush and moaned.  
"I told you I couldn't." Oliver rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head and grinned.  
"You did just fine. I knew you would, Sabrene."  
"Crash into a wall?" she asked dryly, rolling onto her side to look at him. He turned his head to meet her gaze.  
"No, I meant fly."  
"Hmm, well I did it; I got on a bloom and flew, so now you'd better leave me alone on the subject," she said finally, after a long pause.  
"Don't count on it," was the teasing reply.

* * *

So, this is the end. Unless I come up with something to continue their story. Thanks for reading I love you guys. ^-^

~Mimms


End file.
